Chocolate
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Al peli-oscuro le encantaba el chocolate, ¿Y a quién no? Aunque el hecho de que fuera Hiro-san quién se lo ofreciera era mucho más tentador. "—Ne, Hiro-san, ¿Y mi chocolate? —" "—Etto…—". ¡One-shot! ¡NxH! [Todas las parejas]
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es completamente de Shungiku Nakamura

* * *

 _Junjou Egoísta_

—Ah~

Los besos se hicieron más apasionados, pero no menos dulces y aun el hipnótico sabor a chocolate se podía sentir, y eso era mucho más excitante para el menor que, mientras besaba con más ahínco al mayor – después de haberse separado unos segundos para recobrar el oxígeno que les faltaba – metía lentamente sus cálidas manos bajo la camisa del profesor, acariciándolo, al tiempo que buscaba más restos del rico dulce. En esos momentos el faro de navidad que se suponía era el castaño, en la única parte de su cerebro que aun razonaba mínimamente se preguntaba lo mismo que al principio ¿Cómo demonios habían terminado en esa situación? Había una sola respuesta.

Chocolates…

O mejor dicho una lluvia de chocolate, la razón por la que había salido cabreado de la universidad, y es que cualquiera se molestaría si de la nada al salir de la institución se te viene encima litros de chocolate frío, aunque lo que más le molestaba a _"el demonio Kamijou"_ era el hecho de que el chocolate se le haya metido hasta por debajo de su camisa – factor que ayudo a concretar su juramento de asesinar a los graciosos que había tirado chocolate desde el techo – logrando también a que Miyagi se riera de él, a pesar de que el hombre pelinegro estaba peor, durante todo el camino de regreso a su departamento – Miyagi se había ofrecido a llevarlo en su auto – mientras que él intentaba quitarse los restos de chocolate, sin éxito. Cuando finalmente llegó a su adorado hogar, después de pelearse por varios minutos con su compañero de trabajo por un supuesto pago de quien sabe cuántos yenes, buscó su llave entre sus cosas y en cuanto la encontró abrió felizmente la puerta de su departamento, pensando que finalmente podría descansar, se daría un baño para sacarse todo ese dulce y ese aroma de su cuerpo y luego hablaría y pasaría un lindo tiempo de calidad con su novio, sí, eso pensaba, _grave error._

—Ya llegue. —anunció al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en el genkan.

—Bienvenido. —dijo el menor desde la cocina.

— _¿Estará buscando algo? —_ pensó el castaño, y como si el peli-oscuro tuviese telepatía obtuvo su respuesta.

—Ne, Hiro-san, ¿Y mi chocolate? —cuestiono el chico al salir de la cocina y dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, quedo con la boca abierta ya que hasta al momento no había visto al mayor.

El oji-castaño sintió la penetrante mirada azulina del menor sobre sí, observándolo de arriba abajo, inmediatamente el profesor se sonrojo a tal punto de dejar a un tomate pálido, de a poco empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿Es que acaso Nowaki no podía dejar de mirarlo de esa forma? Sentía que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, está bien, no era normal ver a un "chocolate viviente" pero…podría disimular tantito, ¿No? Aunque el hecho de que al peli-oscuro le encantara ese dulce no era de mucha ayuda. Suspiró, desviando la mirada, ahora se trataría de concentrar en darle una buena respuesta a su pareja, aunque ¿Cómo se le dice a un amante del chocolate que sin querer te comiste su dulce? Claro, sin que el mundo se te venga encima, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de mirar fijamente al oji-azul, sentía sus mejillas arder, ¡Malditos nervios!

—Etto... —titubeo. —Yo….me comí tu chocolate…fue por error…y…—decía al ir hablando cada vez más bajo. —¡E…Eso es todo! ¡A…Ahora me voy a limpiar! —dijo al caminar rápidamente hacía el baño, como tratando de escaparse de la mirada del médico.

Pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso más sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por atrás, abrazándolo por la cintura, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral en cuanto sintió la respiración del peli-oscuro sobre su nuca, y luego con la pequeña lamida que el menor le dio en su cuello, en la parte donde tenía una pequeña porción de chocolate.

—Hueles muy rico, Hiro-san. —susurro el oji-azul en su oído antes de morderle con delicadeza su oreja.

Y he allí, Kamijou Hiroki, el tomate viviente…

—¿Quieres que te _ayude_ a limpiarte, Hiro-san? —dijo con un tono sugerente al sonreír de lado.

—¡¿Q…QUÉ?! —exclamo el castaño, nervioso.

El medico tan sólo soltó una pequeña risa antes de volver a lamer el delicado cuello del mayor, e ir guiándolo lentamente hacía su habitación, cayendo ambos a la cama que compartían desde hacía tiempo, besándolo con pasión a la vez que su querido castaño le correspondía. Se separaron por una fracción de segundos antes de volver a unir sus labios en un dulce beso con sabor a chocolate, pero en un momento el menor se cansó de solo poseer la boca del oji-castaño y lentamente fue bajando por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, llenándolo de besos, chupones, lamidas y suaves mordiscos, quitando el poco dulce que aún quedaba en ese sector, escucho un pequeño gemido provenir de su querido profesor, sonrió victorioso.

Y así fue como llegaron a la situación actual, estando el castaño ya sin su camisa y siendo devorado por su novio a besos, el cual iba depositando besos por todo el pecho y abdomen de su adorado Hiro-san, obteniendo del moreno pequeños gemidos que este intentaba reprimir sin éxito alguno, mientras que algunos restos del rico dulce iban desapareciendo gracias a la lengua – ahora sumamente experta – del peli-azul.

—¡O…Oye...¿Don…Dónde pones…la…la mano? —cuestiono el mayor con nerviosismo.

—Tan solo verifico que no haya chocolate aquí abajo, Hiro-san. —dijo sensualmente.

Nuevos gemidos y jadeos se volvieron a escuchar en la habitación, al tiempo que el oji-azul llevaba su mano libra sobre uno de los erectos botones escarlata del castaño debajo de él y su boca sobre el otro pezón, mientras que su mano derecha salía de entre los pantalones del mayor, logrando sacarle un suspiro en protesta a su querido novio – aunque este se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba, milagrosamente - sonrió con satisfacción antes de alzar de forma nupcial al profesor, saliendo de la habitación, y en ese trayecto el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del moreno iban desapareciendo lentamente….

—¿N….Now…Nowaki? —dijo el mayor sorprendido, y avergonzado.

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos, así se te quita más rápido el chocolate. —anunció el peli-oscuro.

¿Cuántas veces en ese – gracias a la poca suerte que tenía – corto periodo de tiempo se había puesto como faro de navidad? Los nervios, la pena, la vergüenza, las mejillas ardiendo, el no saber muy bien que hacer y ser azotado por un remolino de emociones, ¿Por qué Nowaki siempre conseguía tener ese efecto sobre él? Ese mocoso. Con el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba, el buen "demonio Kamijou" tan sólo de limitó a desviar la mirada, levemente ceñudo, pero en cuanto sintió como una traviesa lengua le lamia la mejilla abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y nuevamente sintió una "pequeña incomodidad" en cierta parte de su cuerpo, así como llevaba sintiendo desde que todo eso había iniciado.

—Aunque por mí no hay ningún problema si quieres que yo te limpie sin un baño todo el chocolate que te queda, Hiro-san. —susurro en el oído del contrario con su sensual voz, recibiendo una exclamación por parte del profesor.

—¡No te creas mucho, mocoso engreído! —dijo el castaño exaltado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, el medico abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando a su novio en la bañera – que mágicamente se encontraba ya preparada llena de agua y con burbujas – para luego ir a cerrar la puerta del baño al tiempo que se iba quitando la única prenda que aún le quedaba, sus pantalones. Lo que allí dentro sucedió sólo lo sabrán ellos dos pero si por alguna milagrosa alguna persona, lo suficiente malpensada, hubiese estado del otro lado de la puerta con el simple hecho de escuchar la pequeña pelea, seguida de exclamaciones, el corto silencio, los jadeos y gemidos, el chapoteo del agua y algo parecido a salpicaduras se habría dado una idea para nada equivocada de lo pasaba adentro de ese baño.

Mientras tanto, _muy secretamente_ , el buen Kusama Nowaki esperaba que el año entrante pasara algo parecido, porque al peli-oscuro le encantaba el chocolate, ¿Y a quién no? Aunque el hecho de que fuera Hiro-san quien se lo " _ofreciera_ " era mucho más tentador.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Eme aquí nuevamente trayendo un nuevo fic de Junjou Romantica pero esta vez sobre Nowaki y Hiroki *¬***

 **Hadku: Más bien sería** _ **molestando**_ **nuevamente y por cierto, ¿No qué iba a ser un fic sobre las tres parejas? ¿La Egoist, la Romantica y la Terrorist?**

 **¡No arruines las sorpresas! ¬¬…Bueno ya que mi** _ **queridísima**_ _ **hermana –**_ **nótese el sarcasmo – ha arruinado mi felicidad nuevamente -3- les contare mi dulce idea (¿?) Esto me vino de golpe – mis dulces cachetas mentales xD! – cuando peleaba con Hadku por unas cuantas barras de chocolate nwn y también pensaba un título para otro one-shot que publicare en algún momento de este dulce mes de Junio, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y esto nació, pero yendo a lo importante: Será un fic de 3 capitulos (por ahí de milagro hago un extra cosa que no creo pero bueno), como ya que el primer capítulo fue sobre la pareja Egoísta, el segundo será sobre la Romantica y el tercero sobre la Terrorista. Aunque esto lo dejare a su criterio si les gusta publicare los otros dos capítulos y si no lo dejare como un one-shot.**

 **Hadku: Bien, bien, todo explicado a excepción ¡¿De dónde carajos sacaste lo de la lluvia de chocolate?!**

 **Es que en ese momento estaba pensando con la pansa =w=' ¬w¬…Por cierto, ¿Finalmente me ha salido un lime aceptable? Díganme, ¿sí? UwU**

 **Hadku: ¡Si tienes tanto tiempo para esto, ¿Por qué no me haces caso y escribes un lemmon de una buena vez?! ¡Are una campaña! ¡Juntaré tantas firmas que no te quedara de otra que hacer un lemmon! -u-**

 **¡No seas cruel! TTwTT**

 **Bueno pero para ir acabando y dejar de molestar, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y sino pues ojala que no me hagáis salsa de tomate~**

 **Tómenlo como un especial de San Valentín muuuuuuuuuuuuy atrasado! (?)**

 **Con lo del fic…pues….tratare de publicarlo el viernes, no prometo nada porque ahora ando de duelo, pero antes de empezar con las vacaciones de Julio lo terminaré. ¡Perdonen mis horrores ortográficos, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estén pero de seguro los encontraran! *hace infinidad de reverencias***

 **Bueno, ya saben críticas, comentarios, consejos y demás. [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] ¡Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! nwn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chocolate**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es completamente de Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

 _Junjou Romantica_

Takahashi Misaki se encontraba feliz, si quitaban el hecho de que el amatista le había dado uno de los peores sustos de su corta vida – aún tenía ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes más en la cabezota – y, ¿Quién no estaría feliz al ser aceptado? Porque, aparentemente, finalmente el padre de Usagi-san lo había aceptado, y de allí el día había sido estupendo, hasta el momento en el que se había acordado de regalarle al peli-plateado los chocolates que había comprado al salir de la editorial. Y su precioso día se había ido a la borda en el preciso momento en el que había decido entregarles esos chocolates al amatista, aunque, por alguna razón, no se había percatado de que nuevamente se había metido en la boca del lobo, o para ser más exactos, en la habitación de Usagi-san. Pero...¿Quién lo podía culpar? Cualquiera se fijaría más en el tiempo de caridad –sin ninguna razón oculta, aparentemente – que pasa con su pareja, y, el castañito no sería la excepción, ¡Oh, claro que no! Disfrutaría de lo que quedaba del día al lado del peli-plateado, más aun al tener aún un poquito de esa sensación que lo atrapó en el semáforo con ese maldito bus…

Pero todo ese hermoso momento de pareja fue cambiando lentamente con el trascurso de los minutos, hasta que finalmente llego la noche.

—Mi-Sa-Ki

Escucho a sus espaldas mientras terminaba de hacer la cena, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese tono que el mayor había utilizado no traía nada bueno, por lo menos no para él y sus caderas…

—¿S…Si, Usagi-san? —dijo "levemente" nervioso.

Instantes después de haber dicho esa pequeña y corta oración sintió como el escrito lo abrazaba por detrás, sosteniendo su cintura, al tiempo que recargaba su mentón sobre uno sus hombros. El tener al mayor tan pegado, sintiendo su respiración sobre su cuello, estaba afectando al dueño de esas hermosas orbes esmeralda.

—¿Ya te dije cuanto te quiero? —interrogó Usami con una sonrisa ladina, que el menor no vio.

El universitario asintió levemente, un sonrojo adornaba su lindo rostro, mientras apagaba la llama de la estufa al ver su obra de arte terminada, como siempre, una cena perfecta, aunque el amatista en esta ocasión no quería comer la comida preparada por su querido novio, ¡Ni remotamente cerca! Porque lo que Usami Akihiko quería comer, devorar, era a su novio, su amado Takahashi Misaki. Por su lado el castaño tan sólo esperaba, atento a cualquier movimiento _extraño_ por parte del mayor, ese ambiente tan tranquilo no le convencía del todo.

— _¿No estará pensando en nada raro o sí?_ —pensó el menor al seguir mirando el rostro relajado del mayor.

El moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa al salir de su ensoñación, sentía algo húmedo acariciando su cuello, era la lengua del peli-plateado, al mismo tiempo que lentamente las grandes manos del novelista iban bajando de su cintura hasta cierta parte de su cuerpo, las caricias que le eran propinadas por parte del mayor, a pesar de tomarlo por sorpresa, le encantaban, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, era así. Y en un descuido no lo soporto y dejo escapar un pequeño gemido, al tiempo que aseguraba con todas las de ganar que el gran Usami-Sensei seguramente tendría una ladina sonrisa en el rostro, satisfecho, y era sorprendente, no se equivocaba en lo absoluto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Soltó un suspiro, saliendo de la tina de baño, secándose el cuerpo y sus cabellos para poder vestirse con calma. No sabía como pero se había logrado liberar del ferviente agarre del amatista, y mantenido cierta distancia entre ambos, comieron de cierta forma tranquila, hasta que luego de terminar con la cena, esquivar al mayor para evitar cualquier cosa, y lavar los trastes, el lindo oji-esmeralda se decidió por un relajante baño en la tina.

Al dejar completamente seco su cabello y estando ya listo, salió de la habitación del baño, ya era tarde por lo que pensó en irse a dormir a su habitación pero al notar un camino hecho por los chocolates que le había dado al escritor, y con su curiosidad por lo alto, lo siguió, terminando dentro de la habitación del dueño del departamento. Se pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación era cerrada, a la vez que sigilosamente un conejo pervertido se iba acercando cautelosamente hacía el universitario, abrazando al menor y echándolo en la cama, estando el castaño abajo y él arriba, sonrió seductoramente.

—¿U…Usagi-san? —dijo un sonrojado chico.

Y es que el notar que el mayor solo llevaba unos pantalones, no ayudaba en nada.

—Yo todavía no te di mi regalo. —susurro el heredero en el oído del _niño_ , antes de morder delicadamente el lóbulo del castaño.

Y el sonrojo del moreno no hizo más que ir en aumento, y cuando estaba por reclamar el mayor lo acallo con un ferviente beso, tan apasionado y exigente como de costumbre, dejando cada vez más sumiso al pequeño Takahashi. Lentamente las ropas del lindo uke iban desapareciendo gracias a las veloces manos del blanquecino, entre besos, caricias, pasando lentamente de los suaves labios del menor hacia la mandíbula y luego el cuello, arrancando más de un gemido al adorable chico de cabellera castaña.

—¿Qué…estas…ha…haciendo? —cuestiono nervioso el muchacho, entre uno que otro jadeo.

El escritor no respondió, tan sólo agrando su sonrisa, mientras abría el frasco de jarabe de chocolate, y lentamente lo iba acercando hacia el cuerpo de su pequeño y lindo novio, colocando el dulce sobre el abdomen, los brazos, el cuello, las tetillas y otras partes del cuerpo del castaño, sonriendo con malicia. Un sonoro gemido salió entre los labios del menor en cuanto esté sintió como la juguetona lengua del mayor lamia su, gracias al frío jarabe, erecto pezón, a la vez que con una de sus manos atendía su otro pezón, mientras que su mano libre lo tenía bien agarrado de la cintura, impidiendo que el moreno se escapara.

—U…Usagi…san. —dijo en un jadeo el castañito al estar muy sonrojado.

El susodicho levanto la cabeza fijando su mirada amatista en el rostro de su adorable novio, admirando con satisfacción las expresiones del universitario, el verlo con el reluciente y rico dulce sobre cada parte de su cuerpo se le hacía más excitante, mucho más delicioso.

—¿Sí? —fue la ronca respuesta del peli-plateado al tiempo que lentamente iba acercando su rostro al contrario con un solo objetivo...

Besarlos…

—¿Por qué…trajiste el…ja…jarabe? —cuestiono con cierto nerviosismo el menor al sentir como la mano que antes lo tenía firmemente agarrado por la cintura comenzaba a bajar, viajando y acariciando una de sus piernas…

Una sensual y pervertida sonrisa se dibujó en el atractivo rostro del mayor antes de que esté comenzara a descender nuevamente con sus besos y caricias por el pecho y abdomen del castañito el cual no pudo contener más los gemidos y jadeos que su Conejo le provocaba al tocarle de esa manera, en cada lugar por donde el amatista pasaba sus manos, el amable chico de ojos verde esmeralda sentía su piel arden, con el más mínimo roce. El escritor siguió con su labor, haciendo desaparecer cualquier rastro del dulce jarabe que alguna vez estuvo sobre los brazos, pecho o abdomen del menor, sonrió ladinamente, pasando del ombligo del moreno hacia una de sus piernas, ignorando cierta parte del cuerpo de su amante que exigía atención inmediata, un sentimiento de satisfacción se hizo evidente en su blanquecino rostro al escuchar un gemido de protesta por parte del chico debajo suyo.

—Es tu castigo, Misaki. —susurro el peli-plateado al, en rápido movimiento, volver a subir, sosteniéndose con sus antebrazos para no aplastar a su novio, mirándole fijamente, rostro contra rostro. _—Deliciosamente hermoso._ —pensó al contemplar al menor de los Takahashi.

Pero nadie lo podía culpar, ¡Oh, claro que no! Porque…¿Quién no se quedaría como tonto al tener a la persona que amas enfrente de ti? Más aun al ver como estaba, porque el hecho de que Misaki actuara tan sumiso, un algunas gotas de ese dulce sobre su bonito rostro, acompañado de un adorable sonrojo y esas hermosas e hipnóticas esmeraldas llenas de deseo y amor, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Nadie podía decirle nada!

—¿Castigo? —susurro el universitario confundido.

—Por mentir cuando llegaste junto con mi padre. —dijo con una sonrisita – que logró hacer que un escalofrío recorriera al pobre chico - antes de acercarse hasta su oreja y morder juguetonamente el lóbulo. —Hasta que el frasco no se acabe, no llegaremos al final, medio frasco para ti y medio para mí, ¿Te parece bien? —siguió diciendo con lentitud.

En aquella habitación se pudo escuchar con facilidad un gemido ahogado, antes de que al oji-esmeralda siquiera pensara en como reclamar el blanquecino ya había estampado sus labios contra los contrarios, comenzando con una guerra que no terminaría en toda la noche. Mientras tanto Usagi-san hacía una nota mental:

-Comprar más Jarabe de chocolate la próxima vez que se fueran de compras al supermercado.

Al tiempo que el sonrojado Misaki hacía una completamente diferente:

-Deshacerse del jarabe de chocolate a la primera oportunidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Yo perfectamente atómica! (?) xD!**

 **Aquí traje finalmente el segundo capítulo, y tal y como dije ¡De la pareja Romantica! Aunque verdaderamente me ha quedado** _ **bastante**_ **diferente a lo que pensé en un principio pero bueno…¿La idea era que tuviera algo que ver con el chocolate, que no? XD!**

 **Hadku: - le pega un zape - ¡Tranquilamente pudiste hace un hermoso lemmon! ¬u¬ ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! ¡Sólo me faltan 15 firmas más y no te salvaras! –se ríe como la sádica que es – Sádica tu cara, psicópata.**

 **Tan linda como siempre Hadku- chan –nótese el sarcasmo – pero volviendo a lo importante, ¿Cómo me ha quedado el cap? ¿Lindo, bueno, aceptable, malo, horrendo, horroroso? O.o**

 **Hadku: ¿Qué honda con lo del jarabe de chocolate? ¡¿Y por qué diantres nunca llegas hasta la parte más interesante?!**

 **No lo sé, creo haberlo leído por ahí x3…Nunca llego al lemon por malota! (?) – y porque no me da mi lindo cerebro, sigo sin creerme que yo haya escrito esto O/O – pero en algún momento lo lograré. Y ahora teniendo en cuenta el tercer y último capítulo…pues…aunque yo lo quería publicar hoy junto con este no se va a poder y quedara pendiente para después de las dulces vacaciones de Julio (¡Sirve de algo el maldito invierno! C:) Si le quieren agradecer a alguien ese pequeño inconveniente pues aki-ta-la-linda-Hadku-chan-culpable-de-esto *canta de mala gana***

 **Hadku: ¡No fue mi intensión borrarlo! ¡Es culpa de tu maldita computadora que me detesta!**

 **\- le devuelve el zape pero más fuerte - ¡Cállate y cómprame mi nuevo tomo de Blue Exorcist! =w=**

 **Ah! Y gracias a Melyan por dejar su review nwn y no te preocupes que cuando escriba un lemon completo te lo diré ;)**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro a re-hacer el capítulo 3! Ya saben Concejos, criticas, comentarios y demás. [MIENTRAS SENA DE BUENA MANERA]. ¡Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**

 **Sugu ni…. me largo de aquí!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate**

 **Disclaimer:** Junjou Romantica es completamente de Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

 _—Junjou Terrorista—_

Soltó un suspiro, ¿Acaso había hecho algo realmente malo en la otra vida para tal castigo? Pero, ¿Realmente malo? Porque sin lugar a dudas tener que preguntarle a Risako, su hermana, la exmujer de su novio el cómo preparar unos malditos chocolates, a vista de Takatsuki Shinobu no era para nada lindo. Cerró por un segundo sus ojos, tranquilizándose, esto era verdaderamente importante – por lo menos para él – y aunque el preguntarle sobre el cómo hacer esos dulces le incomodaba de sobre manera no le quedaba de otra ya que su madre se había ido de viaje de negocios por un mes.

Desvió la mirada, la castaña se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Bufo. ¡¿Por qué diantres se debía de preocupar por cosas como esas cuando Miyagi no lo hacía?! ¡Mou, jodidos sentimientos!

—¿Shinobu? —llamó la oji-azul al notar el actuar de su hermano.

¿Por qué estaba sonrojado?

El susodicho fijo su mirada sorprendida hacia su hermana mayor, la cual le veía extrañada – que ya era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta lo muy expresiva que era – al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas arder, trago con dificultad, ¿Se había sonrojado? ¡¿Y sólo por pensar en el pelinegro?!

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestiono la mujer al mirar fijamente a su pequeño hermanito.

— _Me gustaría que no. —_ pensó un resignado rubio. —Risako…Er….te quería preguntar algo. —dijo con seriedad, aunque ese sonrojo lo dejaba ver adorable.

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo con tranquilidad la mayor al tomar otro trago del trasparente líquido.

—Es sobre…—comenzó a explicar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El buen profesor de Literatura de la Universidad M, Miyagi You, se encontraba leyendo intranquilamente el periódico, tal vez fuera por la amenaza de muerte que recibió de parte de Kamijou que prácticamente consistía en desollarlo vivo si volvía a desordenar su oficina compartida, o tal vez por los exámenes y las deprimes notas de sus estudiantes – exceptuando a uno que otro – aunque su buen sentido común apuntaba a otra cosa, y claramente esta vez no era que nuevamente comería repollo quemado, ¡Oh claro que no! Más bien era su cocinero, que por alguna razón, según había notado desde que había regresado a su departamento al salir del trabajo, se encontraba enojado, malhumorado, y esas numerables venas en su sien, junto con la penumbra que lo rodeaba no dejaba lugar a dudas, ni la más mínima.

— _¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? —_ pensó el pelinegro al mirar disimuladamente al menor.

Siguió cortando el repollo con la misma rapidez y fuerza – pero con el debido cuidado – con la que lo venía haciendo desde que había llegado de su casa al departamento del mayor. Bufo molesto. ¡Qué idiota había sido! Fue demasiado el creer que su hermana le enseñaría a preparar unos míseros chocolates caseros, ¡Hasta había dejado de lado su orgullo – y celos – para preguntarle aquello!

"— _Lo siento, Shinobu, pero no sé cómo se hacen, nunca tuve que hacerlos, cada vez que los debía regalar, los compraba ya hechos. —"_

Recordaba que la oji-azul le había dicho, con cierto deje de pena, tal vez por no poder ayudarle o simplemente por haber tenido que rebelar su secretillo a su pequeño hermano menor, suspiró, mirando con un tic nervioso su requemado frito de repollo.

 _Otra vez debería recurrir a los libros de cocina._

—¡Miyagi, ya está la cena! —exclamo el rubio al terminar de poner la mesa y servir la comida.

— _Vamos amigo tu puedes. —_ animo mentalmente el profesor a su pobre estómago, pero en cuanto vio el aura maligna que salía de su _riquísima_ comida sus animos cayeron estrepitosamente hacía el piso. _—¡Oh mi pobre estómago! —_ pensó You Miyagi mientras sonreía con nerviosismo a su amante.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —exclamaron al unísono tanto el mayor como el menor.

Y los rumores dicen que por largo periodo de días el profesor de literatura Miyagi falto a la universidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con la irritabilidad pintada en el rostro el Takatsuki cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos. Se encontraba en la biblioteca releyendo por, posiblemente, decima quinta vez la receta para hacer los endemoniados chocolates, con una palpitante venita sobresaltando en su frente leyó uno por uno los ingredientes, tratando de encontrar la paciencia que ya no tenía, ¡¿Cómo demonios algo que parecía tan fácil de hacer podía ser peor que preparar un poco de Sukiyaki?!

— _¿Sólo por un pequeño error? —_ pensó alterado el blanquecino.

Él y sus malditas ganas de darle un regalo hecho por él al pelinegro, sería más fácil hacerle una nueva y perfecta taza de café con arcilla, rechinó sus dientes, y pensar que creyó que al estar en un lugar más tranquilo, sin intentar hacer los famosos dulces, no tendría más problemas, y finalmente aprendería bien la bendita receta, bufó, a veces era bastante crédulo. Acomodó sus brazos sobre la mesa donde se encontraban todos los libros de cocina que esa tarde había leído, para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre ellos, usándolos como una almohada improvisada, echó un pesado suspiro, se encontraba cansado, sus parpados le pesaban, y lentamente los fue cerrando, ¿Dormir un poco no le vendría a mal, no? Aunque fuesen por unos pocos minutos, y lo último que pudo escuchar fue como alguien lo llamaba, alguien que reconoció aun dentro de su inconsciencia.

—¿Shinobu? —cuestiono un sorprendido oji-azul oscuro.

Parpadeo varias veces, mirando cada pequeño, minúsculo detalle del rostro del rubiecito, sin dudas se trataba del pequeño terrorista, ¿Qué hacía en la biblioteca a esas horas? Se cuestionó extrañado, era raro – por lo menos para él – ver al _niñito_ en ese _"templo de la sabiduría"_ ya que pocas y contadas eran las veces que se encontraba con él en ese lugar. Miró con curiosidad las montañas de libros que estaban sobre la mesa que usaba el menor, leyó el título de dos o tres para después mirar al bello durmiente que seguía de lo más tranquilo durmiendo como si nada.

—Todos son de cocina. —dijo en un susurro.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de todo tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo del chico de orbes azules. Se rasco la cabeza, suspirando antes de negar con la cabeza, y con rapidez junto los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa para llevarlos y regresarlos a su lugar, y cuando finalmente terminó con su tarea, volvió al lado del universitario, tomando sus cosas mientras cargaba al menor en su espalda, saliendo de la biblioteca para ir al estacionamiento, entrando a su auto, acomodando a Shinobu en el asiento trasero del auto – para poner bien el seguro de ambas puertas – para luego subirse en el auto, poniendo en marcha el vehículo para irse a su departamento.

Y pensar que había ido a buscar material nuevo para su próxima clase…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos momentos sin lugar a dudas el rostro de Takatsuki Shinobu era el concepto grafico de cómo deberían ser todas las determinaciones del carmín, y el recordar que hace un par de días atrás cierto profesor lo había encontrado, dormido, en la biblioteca aunque eso no era la gran cosa ya que, por el momento, lo único que le interesaba al joven rubio era que el pelinegro no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo, ¿Había cerrado el libro donde se encontraba la receta para hacer los chocolates? No lo recordaba.

Suspiró, bueno mejor seguía con su intento de chocolate, y mientras el chico de orbes azules seguía batiendo el espeso líquido oscuro, se podía ver a su alrededor – y seguramente por toda la cocina – chocolates con auras malignas saliendo de ellos, algunos rotos por la mitad, otros crudos, y otros que, parecían cualquier cosa nunca antes vista, pero no chocolate. Bufó con molestia, nuevamente se comenzaba a impacientarse, respiró profundamente, calmándose, ya había aprendido a las malas – y su ropa, delantal, rostro y manos llenas del empalagoso dulce eran prueba de ello – que debía ser paciente, volvió a suspirar, sin parar de hacer todo lo que debía para hacer un dulce y para nada siniestro chocolate, leyendo y siguiendo la receta al pie de la letra – de la manera más posible – a la vez que controlaba la hora, lo bueno de no vivir con el mayor era que él no sabía bien sus horarios y podía aprovechar el departamento de Miyagi de la forma más conveniente. Sonriendo, dejó la bandeja llena de chocolate donde debía y mientras esperaba que estuviera listo, se puso a limpiar la cocina y todo lo que utilizó para hacer su – aún incierto – dulce. Se rascó una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice mientras miraba los chocolates – si es que los podía llamar así – frente a él, ¿Qué podía hacer con ellos? No los tiraría, aunque le fuera lo inteligente, ya que aún recordaba la rabieta que aquel chico castaño de segundo año le había hecho por "derrochar la comida de esa manera", y en ese momento una idea paso por su mente, bueno, ¿Podría mandárselos secretamente a esas arpías que intentaban poner sus garras sobre _su_ Miyagi, no?

Se fijó en la hora, y con la intranquilidad pintada en sus lindos ojos el menor de los Takatsuki trajo la bandeja de chocolate ya hecho, probó un pedazo, no sabía tan mal y su apariencia era normal, una simple barra de chocolate de forma rectangular rellena de dulce de leche, finalmente esas dos semanas de trabajo daban sus frutos, feliz y satisfecho con su trabajo guardo el gran dulce en una caja de su tamaño, forrada de rojo y que en la tapa tenía un lindo moño. Suspiro con cierto alivio, aunque aún faltaba que el pelinegro lo pruebe y le dijese que le parecía, y como lo venía haciendo desde que llego volvió a fijarse la hora, sorprendiéndose un poco al notar que aún tenía tiempo de sobra, como para bañarse – y quitar ese empalagoso y fuerte aroma dulce que se le había impregnado – y dormir un poco antes de que el mayor llegara del trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soltando un cansado suspiro, entró a su departamento, extrañándose al notar un par de zapatos en el genkan, cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejo sus zapatos al lado de los del _"intruso"_ , yendo hacia la sala de estar, encontrando la televisión encendida, y en cuanto vio el programa que pasaba en ese momento tuvo una idea de quién era el _"maleante"_. Escucho un ruido provenir de la cocina e inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía, y en cuanto vio una cabecita rubia no tuvo más dudas.

—¿Shinobu? — llamo el hombre de orbes azules oscuros al estar recostado contra el marco de la puerta.

El susodicho dio media vuelta en su lugar, quedando cara a cara con el mayor, sorprendido, ¿En qué momento había llegado?

—Miyagi…—dijo el universitario en un susurro, bastante audible.

Y ese preciso momento fue aprovechado por el moreno para escanear con la mirada de arriba abajo al menor, notando que en vez de estar vestido con su uniforme como siempre en esta ocasión el rubiecito estaba vestido con una remera mangas cortas que tenía el dibujo de un gran patito de hule ceñudo en el frente y unos pantalones ajustados, con sus cabellos rubios húmedos y posiblemente descalzo, y cuando finalmente termino con su análisis sobre el pequeño terrorista paseo por su mirada por toda la cocina, encontrándola completamente limpia, reluciente y fue allí cuando se percató de la existencia de esa caja rectangular que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Admiradora nueva? —pregunto el pelinegro en son de broma, dejando pasar por desapercibidos sus crecientes celos al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa, tomando la rectangular caja entre sus grandes manos.

—N…No. —dijo con nerviosismo el blanquecino, imitando la acción del oji-azul oscuro, caminando alrededor de la mesa, quedando de pie frente al mayor. —L…Lo hice para ti. —confeso al desviar la mirada y tener un lindo sonrojo adornado sus mejillas.

Mientras que a cada segundo el sonrojo del universitario aumentaba, el profesor quedo estático en su lugar, atónito, bien, esa confesión no se la había esperado, negó varias veces con la cabeza, saliendo de su trance y comenzando a abrir la caja.

—¡Para que lo sepas sólo lo hice porque se me dio la gana…!—anunció mientras observaba como el pelinegro cortaba un pedazo del dulce y lo probaba. _—¿Le habrá gustado? —_ pensó un ansioso Shinobu.

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido preparar algo que nunca había hecho?

—Delicioso. —dijo en un susurro el profesor al terminar de saborear el dulce.

El _"chef"_ parpadeo incrédulo. —¿De verdad? ¿Te gusto? —inquirió con un brillo en sus ojos, pero inmediatamente agregó. —¡I-Idiota, no lo digas sólo para hacerme sentir bien! —finalizo completamente rojo.

Miyagi sonrió, aprisionando al pequeño niño contra la mesa y su cuerpo, dejando la caja con el chocolate sobre la misma, mientras abrazaba por la cintura al rubio y con su otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

—De verdad, me gustó mucho. —dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente audible, acortando la distancia cada vez más. —Gracias. —y lo besó, fue un beso dulce y lento.

Después de unos minutos ambos amantes tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, pero no separaron sus rostros ni un poco, y fue así que el mayor notó ese aroma dulce que se encontraba impregnado en el rostro del menor, no era muy fuerte, era suave, casi invisible pero era lo suficiente notable gracias a la falta de distancia.

— _Chocolate. —_ pensó el pelinegro mientras iba bajando del rostro de _su_ pequeño hacía su cuello, sorprendiéndose al notar que en ese sector también había rastros del rico aroma.

Y al tiempo que el profesor seguía oliendo, lamiendo, mordisqueando y chupando la suave piel de ese lugar, dejando una que otra marca y arrancándole pequeños gemidos a su víctima, su mano libre se metió por debajo de la remera negra que el chico de orbes azules utilizaba, acariciando cada parte de su pecho, abdomen y espalda. Lentamente la ropa comenzaba a desaparecer, y al ser la remera del rubio lo primero en la lista el mayor aprovecho para seguir con su recorrido de besos y lamidas – sentando al, ahora, sumiso universitario en la mesa – bajando del suave cuello, a la clavícula y de allí al pecho entreteniéndose en las tetillas del menor, siendo una atendida por su boca, mientras que la otra era atendida con delicadeza por la mano libre del moreno, y así continuaron, el oji-azul oscuro disfrutando del dulce aroma que salía del pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, y el muchacho blanquecino soltando gemidos y jadeos ante las atenciones que recibía por parte de su pareja.

De la nada se pudo escuchar como el sonido del timbre resonaba por todo el departamento, dando aviso de una posible visita y de paso, rompiendo el ambiente apasionado.

—Debo atender…—dijo un molesto Miyagi al mirar fijamente a su sonrojado amante, mientras intentaba separase.

—Déjalo. —pidió el tomate de cabellos rubios, y de un momento para otro ponía un pedazo del dulce en su boca, abrazando a su novio por el cuello y comenzando con un tímido beso.

El profesor miro sorprendido a su Shinobu, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado y así, entre beso y beso ese pedacito de chocolate desaparecía en las bocas de ambos hombres. Y así, el único testigo de lo que sucedió después fue desapareciendo lentamente, después de todo ese dulce era el culpable y por ello debía de pagar, ¿No?

Momentáneamente un pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de ambos amantes:

Tal vez sería bueno que Shinobu preparara chocolates más de seguido….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la puerta una castaña, daba media vuelta regresando por donde había venido, mientras comía una barra de chocolate, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía dentro de aquel departamento por culpa del apetitoso dulce.

* * *

 **Tan…tan..tan…**

 **Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado (xD?) ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están gente? ¡Yo perfectamente atómica! (?) ¡Finalmente he traído el tercer y último capítulo de este pequeño fic! Aunque me salió prácticamente completamente diferente al original, omitiendo el final, estoy contenta de cómo me salió.**

 **Hadku: ¡Lo re-escribió cinco veces! ¡Cinco malditas veces! 7w7**

 **Es todo culpa tuya, pero bueno…¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Bueno, malo, horroroso? ¡Espero que les haya gustado! nwn. Como siempre ya saben disculpen los horrores ortográficos, y la tardanza. ¡Estoy feliz de que este fic haya caído bien hasta ahora** **! Sin más que decir – mientras yo sigo peleando con Hadku xD – me despido.**

 **YA SABEN CRITICAS, CONSEJOS, COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] BIENVENIDOS SEAN!**

 **Nos vemos~**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
